welcom to my life
by Lady Devious
Summary: one shot! kagome sings sp's welcome to my life! disclamer: i dont own simple plan or inuyasha!
1. welcome to my life

a/n: just had to this.

"Inu Babe, do we have to be here." Kikyou wined.

" Kikyou, it's the best restaurant in town."

"oh. Ok."

"this is your table sir." the waiter said

"thank you." Inu replied. Then he noticed that the stage was set up, as if someone was going to sing..

"um excuse me? Is someone going to sing?" He asked.

"oh yes, a lovely lady by the name of ...what was it?... oh yes! Kagome!" the waiter gushed.

"KAGOME?" both Kikyou and Inuyasha screeched.

"shhhhhhhhhh! Its about to start!"

"hello every one. My name is Kagome, and if its not a bother I think I'll start off with a song by simple plan. Called 'welcome to my life'. and I want to dedicate this song to my ex back stabbing boyfriend and best friend! Who's at table 3 folks!"

The spot light changed to hit them.

The music started.

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you

Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
But deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lies straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok

Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life" she finished. Every one clapped. Sometime during the performance Kikyou had left.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, I was young and stupid." Inuyasha said going up to her.

"ya ya whateva. Now get out of my face, your making me sick" Kagome said back.

' I've waited so long to do that to him. But why do I feel so lousy? He desert it!'

Kagome sighed. Well what's done is done. And as she walked out to her car, she stopped. For there leaning on the car was Inuyasha.

"wha... what are you doing here?' Kagome chocked out, then all of a sudden it started pouring.

Inuyasha walked up to her, "Kagomes, give me another chance." then he kissed her.

' no! this cant be happening! I hate him! He put me thru so much pain. But this feels so right.' then she kissed back.

They pulled back.

"so, wadda say? Give me another chance?" Inuyasha asked lokking down into her eyes.

"Inuyasha, I...."

A/n: done! Sorry if it sucked. But if ya want a sequel tell me! I'm not sure if I should make it into a story, or leave it as a one shot?


	2. untitled

"Inuyasha.. I'm sorry but I cant. You've hurt me once, what's stopping you from doing it again?" she said as she cast her eyes down.

Inuyasha was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe it. 'she said no.' he thought. He shook his head and grabbed her had. "I swear Kags. I wont hurt you again."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm sorry Yasha, but I just cant believe you anymore." she rested her hand on his cheek, then she got into her car and drove away.

Inuyasha looked after her for a few moments before he to got into his car and drove away.

-20 minets later-

Kagome was sitting in her room looking at pictures of her and Inuyasha. "why? Why did you have to go and leave me! Why!" hse sobbed.

-Inuyasha-

Inuyasha laid down on his bed and turned to the radio station that kagome happened to be listening to.

-both at the same time-

They were both listening to the same radio station when simple plan came on.

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

Kagome looked at the radio with tears running down her face. 'Inuyasha.'

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Inuyasha started to sing along. 'its true, how could this happen to me?'

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

Memories of her and Inuyasha flashed thru her head, along with him and Kikyou. Kagome decide to get out of the house and run. And she ran.

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Kagome came to Inuyasha house. ' I wonder if he still lives here.' she thought.

Inuyasha was listening when he smelt Kagome. He looked out and saw her.

He walked over to her and sung the last part of the song.

"I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me" he finished off. He looked at her and was about to kiss her when…

"Inu-babe!" they turned and saw Kikyou walking up the steps. "oh! Kagome! I loved your song! Would you mind singing another one for us?"

Kagome looked at her then at Inuyasha and smiled. "yup, and I have the best song to."

Inuyasha looked at her. ' I know that smile, what is she planning?' he thought.

"oh goodie!" Kikyou said and she dragged them inside the house.


	3. thank you

Welcome to my life

a/n: sorry ppls! Sorry this one took so long, I totally forgot what I was going to do with this! Lol, well here we go, and it aint done yet!

Chapter 3: thank you

Kagome walked up to kikyou, "here you go kikyou, this one is for you"

Kikyou gasped and giggled. "wow! Thank you Kags! you're the best!"

"oh! No prob kik!" Kagome went to one of the bands on the street and told them what to do, they nodded in agreement. The drummer started it off.

"a one and a two and a one two three!" the music started and so did kag.

"I thought that I could always count on you,  
I thought that nothing could become between us two.  
We said as long as we would stick together,  
We'd be alright,  
We'd be ok.  
But I was stupid   
And you broke me down  
I'll never be the same again."

She looked at Inuyasha as she sang this part.

"So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back" she got into Inuyasha and kikyou faces at this.

A crowd gathered to see the infamous Kagome sing.

"Yeah!

I wonder why it always has to hurt,  
For every lesson that you have to learn.  
I won't forget what you did to me,  
How you showed me things,  
I wish I'd never seen.  
But I was stupid,  
And you broke me down,  
I'll never be the same again."

She ran up to the top of the stairs, and started jumping up and down in rhythm. All the while looking at kikyou and Inu.

"So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship the good times we had you can have them back"

She jumped down and sang this straight to kikyou as the crowd got was going on and glared at her.

"When the tables turn again,  
You'll remember me my friend,  
You'll be wishing I was there for you.  
I'll be the one you'll miss the most,  
But you'll only find my ghost.  
As time goes by,  
You'll wonder why,   
You're all alone."

kikyou was getting angry that she was being made a fool once again and slapped Kagomes. The music stopped and the crowed was dead silent, then all a sudden the music started back up and Kagome punched kikyou as she sang,

"So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back.

So thank you, for lying to me,  
So thank you, for all the times you let me down  
So thank you, for lying to me,  
So thank you, your friendship you can have it back"

she kicked kikyou and spat at Inuyasha. Then walked off laughing and yelling over her shoulder, "later losers!" but her laughter turned to tears, she started sobbing so hard that it seemed like she was still laughing.


End file.
